Runaway Love
by tails doll curse
Summary: ONESHOT! Link,Zelda, and Malon are kids that can't bear to live in pain anymore. Feeling they have no choice but to pack their bags and get out of their. They decide to go look for happiness. Based on the song.


Link blinks as he wakes up. He looks around in his room as he inspects his wounds. His memories of the previous night come back. His 'caretaker' came in last night drunk and beats him into submission. He shakily stands up and walks over to the window and looks out in the kingdom. He was alone and he knew that the pain was only getting worse. He hated his life but he feared death and was too scared to call for help. They wouldn't believe him and no family wants and abused child. He was alone and he has to find a way to escape. The 10-year-old boy feels a pit in his stomach. He looks over the world and wonders why it's so cold. He then hears noise from downstairs as his 'caretaker' and her boyfriend gets into another fight. He yanks open drawers and begins to pull clothes out and shoves them into a bag. He then grabs a toy sword and a stuffed wolf with cute blue eyes. The only remnants of his now deceased parents. He then ties his sheets together and ties one to the bedpost. He looks over at the room one last time. The hell he had called a home. He then climbs out the window and looks at the house with one last glance. He felt there was a place out there for someone in pain like him. He just needed to look. "I'm going to run away and never come back."

Zelda is only 9-years-old. She runs to her room to escape the cruel yelling of her father who found yet another flaw with her. He is an overprotective grouch who never ever gives a compliment or a sign of love to his only daughter. On top of that, no one will comfort her because they either support or fear the king. She slumps to the floor in defeat ad cries her eyes out as anger and sadness wracks her body. She finally walks over to her bed and lifts a music box from the bedside table. She opens it to listen to the sweet music inside that always calms her. She felt closed to the cold world, living in a hell called home. She looks to the balcony window, over the green landscape and suddenly she felt calm. A feeling that something was calling her to a place where her pain will end. She then jumps from her bed and pulls a bag from her closet. She packs some clothes, a pillow, her music box, and her family ocarina. She takes one last look at a picture of her family. Her mother was gone and there was nowhere left to go. She climbs out the balcony and down the wall of vines until she reaches the ground. She sneaks past the guards until she was past the gate. She then takes a final glance at the castle/ Being a princess was not worth this pain. She will find someone that she can feel loved with. "I'm going to run away and never come back."

Malon was only 8-years-old. She runs to the barn as she hides from Ingo who has been brutally raping her. She was trapped and has nowhere to go and her own father won't believe her. Once she managed to get to her room she pulls a book of the shelf that her mother once gave her. It was a story of a prince who saves and marries a damsel in distress. She felt dirty that no knight would be able to love her now. The world was so could and she was forced to call this hell home. There was no escape and no point in screaming for help. She was alone. She hugs the book close and tries to sing her favorite song but couldn't she was crushed. She suddenly looks out the window towards the wall of the farm. She has never been outside the wall before. If she could only get outside, she'd be free. Free from this ranch. Free from Mr. Ingo. Something was calling her to join him and others in their escape. That night she packs a bag full of her clothes and her prized possession, book included, and crawls out the window. She goes to the barn and awakens her only two friends. A cucco and a horse. The horse was Epona and the cucco was Trekia. She carries Trekia and leads Epona to the front gate and opens it quietly. She leaves and closes the gate behind her. Once she reaches a tree outside she looks around at the vast field before her. She then looks back at the home that once was her prison. She was free and she was going to find someone to be free with. She turns her back to the ranch and runs off as her sights catch hold of a small boy and a blond girl running away to a nearby forest. Maybe she can join them. "I'm going to runaway and never come back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A/N:) How was the story? I got the idea from a song called Runaway Love by Ludacris and Mary J Blige. I was touched by the song and decided to put the main idea of the song in the Legend of Zelda. Kids who try to run away from their pain because they feel it is the only choice they have. I think that this is usually the fault of those who don't even bother trying to help. I hope you listen to the song and are also touched by this story. Thank you.


End file.
